A Perfect Love Story
by Kat-Dream
Summary: Go through the progression of Edward and Bella's relationship with them. Watch them meet, date, fall in love and so on. There will be twists and turns though because love isin't always easy. AH! R&R.


**A perfect love story**

**Bella's POV**

I was walking down the street, smiling and laughing. Alice, Rose and I were linked arm in arm. I loved my best friends so much. I had known Rose since we were in diapers. I also knew her brother, Jasper. He was one of my best friends as well but today was for the girlfriends. We had just gone for lunch. I had convinced Alice, my best friend since the beginning of college, last year that we didn't need to go shopping again. I know to convince a shopaholic not to go shopping seemed impossible, but I had.

We were now going for a short walk around the park. I was having a great day!

We did, unfortunately, have class tomorrow though so we needed to be back on campus by 9:00. We all had some homework we had to finish and wanted to get a good night's sleep before the week started again. Sunday was mine and Rose's only day off. On Saturday and after class we both worked at the campus coffee shop. Alice, having come from a rich family, had her schooling all paid for her. She also had an unlimited credit card her parents payed for. She was very lucky; she didn't take it for granted though, she worked hard.

Alice was studying to be a fashion designer, as was Rose. I was studying to become a teacher. I was hoping to become a 2nd or 3rd grade teacher. I loved kids and wanted to help them all learn and grow up. My dream was to be a successful writer, but I highly doubt that could happen.

"Bella, hello, where are you?" Alice asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. She was obnoxiously waving her tiny hand in front of my face.

"I'm right here." I pushed her hand out of the way.

"What were you thinking about that was so important?" Rose questioned. I blushed; I didn't know why I was embarrassed though.

"Juts all of us, in college, I still feel like there's something missing." I mumbled, looking down at my runner clad feet.

"Oh honey, you need a boyfriend!" Rose screamed. I slapped her!

"Rose, you idiot, shut up! I don't need a boyfriend." Rose and Alice had a knowing look on their faces and winked at me. I just shook my head. They were love struck and wanted me to find my significant other. Alice was dating Rose's brother and Rose was dating Alice's brother.

Alice had been trying to set me up with her other brother, Edward for the longest time. I had never met him and didn't really want too. I'm sure he was a nice guy but I wasn't sure if I wanted a boyfriend right now. Sure, I wanted to meet my prince charming, get married have kids grow old together, all of that. I always figured I would do that after college though. Right now, my life was focused on school and work.

As we turned the corner of the park, I caught sight of the most beautiful man I had ever seen. My first thought was, oh I want him, the second though was depressing, and he probably has girls sowing over him. It looked like he noticed someone behind us, smiled waved and started walking toward the people behind us. As he got closer though he stopped in front of us, which I was very surprised to find out. My breath caught in my throat as I got an even better look of him. He was without a doubt the best looking man I had ever seen. I assumed that he must be one of Rose or Alice models that they worked with. I would definitely love to see his photos.

"Hey Alice." He mumbled. As I looked up I realized he was looking straight at me. Sure he was talking to Alice but his; beautiful, beautiful eyes were on me. I must have something on my face I thought.

"Oh Edward, I don't think you've ever met my friend." Edward, Edward, I knew that name! Edward was Alice's brother, the one she was trying to get me to go on a date with. I couldn't believe she thought he would actually like me. He smiled and stuck out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Edward, it is very nice to meet you, err…" He stumbled, not knowing my name I imagined. It all made sense then, Alice had probably explained me too be some amazing model.

"Isabella Swan. Please, though, call me Bella." I smiled and shook his hand. As his hand was in mine a shock of electricity went up my spine. It felt amazing, he seemed to feel it too because he smiled. His smiled was amazing. Everything about this man was perfect. He was absolutely the man of my dreams. I was sure hoping to get too know him, though I doubted he would ever be interested in me. I was plain and boring. I was still studying as a student.

I knew limited information about him. He was studying to become a doctor. He was 24. That's basically all I knew. Well know I now he is totally hot!

"Well, we were just going to go for dinner, would you like to join us Edward?" Alice asked. He smiled and started talking; his voice was also so beautiful. Was there anything that wasn't perfect about him?

"Absolutely, I would love too." He once again smiled; damn he had a nice smile.

We walked to the restaurant, me smiling all the way.

**Thanks for reading!**

**I know it's short; it's just a start though.**

**Please review! Should I continue?**

**Kat **


End file.
